Secretly Human Dream
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: Kara is kidnapped by Bizzaro during her date with Adam Grant. Then later Bizzaro used Kara's love for Jame's against her. (Season 1 Episode 12). But what if instead Bizzaro used Cat, Adam, and Carter Grant against Kara-forcing her to reveal her secret to them. (Bad Summary, all characters belong to DC, enjoy)


There was no time for Kara to react, to defend herself, as she was suddenly taken away. The sudden act threw her guard off, leaving her helplessly laying in her captures arms. Her first thought went to Adam _is he safe_? Forcing her enhanced hearing to ignore all sounds that wasn't him; she was relieved when she heard him calling the police to inform them his date was just kidnapped by Supergirls even double, Bizzaro.

That name sent Kara's thoughts away from Adam and to the look-a-like currently dragging her to _who knows where_. Before Kara could wiggle free she found her body harshly being thrown into the ground. Quickly getting to her feet, Kara finally has her head in the game and a fighting chance to defend herself.

Quickly taking in her surroundings, Kara is very aware that she is dressed as Kara Danvers and not Supergirl— _she knows who I am_. A twinge of panic bubbles inside the young hero, but quickly she forces it away. They're standing in an abandoned building. She notices a lot of copper pipes lining the walls. A conversation from the day before pops into her mind:

"She'll be back" Alex said next to her.

"I can help her."

Alex began to pull Kara away from the exposed Kryptonite. "Kara, you can't save everyone."

Kara didn't respond, knowing her sister didn't fully understand why _this time_ Kara _had_ to help. Bizzaro was forced to pretend to be Supergirl, and it was a burden Kara never explain to anyone, but wouldn't wish it on anyone either.

Alex was right, like she usually was. Bizzaro was back, with even more hatred for Supergirl than before.

This time though, Kara was equally as angry. Since Bizzaro _knew_ Kara was Supergirl, she was able to do the one thing Kara always feared; she was able to use the people Kara cared about against her.

"Keira?" the familiar nickname had Kara turning her attention to the left. Before her was Cat Grant tied to a copper pole, and next to her were her two sons—Adam and Carter.

On one hand, Kara couldn't help but be impressed with who Bizzaro chose to attack. But it was Cat Grant, who just so happened to be one of the few people in the young heroes life who _didn'_ t know Kara's secret.

Cat Grant. The "Queen of Social Media".

Cat Grant. Whose job it is to inform the public on juicy secrets like the identity of Supergirl.

If Cat Grant _knew_ who Kara was, she would have to leave Cat Co. She would have to leave Winn, James, Mrs. Grant—everything she loved would be gone.

Kara was angry at Bizzaro for endangering her normal, _human_ , life.

"Miss Grant? Adam, Carter? Are you alright?" Kara was suddenly very aware of the normal clothes she was wearing.

"Yeah, we're fine," answered Adam, "are you okay Kara? You took quite a fall."

"Oh, yeah", biting her lip, Kara tried to think of an excuse as to how she didn't get injured during the fall she just took due to Bizzaro. "Wait a second, Adam, how did you get here? You were just—"

"Kara, our date was an hour ago. You were taken, then a car came and grabbed me, brought me here."

"An hour ago?" Surely they hadn't been flying for _that_ long.

"Supergirl bad", the words echoed around them. "Supergirl die".

Panic exploded inside of Kara. She couldn't fight Bizzaro without showing the three Grants _who_ she is, but she can't protect them without fighting.

"Keira, why did she bring us here?" One look at Cat and Kara knew her suspicions about Supergirl being her assistant were back on the fore-front of her mind.

Kara had a choice to make, and anger was bubbling inside her because of it.

"Supergirl bad", teased her evil counterpart. Kara knew exactly where she was—behind her and over to the right. She was hiding in the shadows, but Kara heard her quiet breaths.

Even with anger fueling her, a tear fell down Kara's cheek. "Miss Grant," said the hero quietly, sadly. "I have loved working for you. You taught me how to balance life in a way that I _needed_ to learn."

"What are you taking—"

"Miss Grant let me finish," after the shocked look her boss gave her Kara added a 'please'. She looked to Carter and gave a warm smile. The poor boy was terrified. "Miss Grant, after today you'll have a job to do, and I understand and respect that. But I hope you understand and respect me and the choices I have made." Kara took her glasses off and gently threw them to Adam. She could feel the tears on her face but was too upset to wipe them away. "Miss Grant, thank you for giving me a chance of living a normal, human life."

"Thank you Adam, for our wonderful date. I'm so sorry we won't get a chance to have another one."

Adam looked shocked, which only made this harder for her. "Kara, what—"

"Supergirl die," Bizzaro was getting ready to attack, so Kara quickly finished.

"Carter, thank you for being such a good helper, that night on the train. I couldn't have done it without you."

A look of realization grew on Carter's face, but before Kara could acknowledge it Bizzaro used her fire breath. Turning on her heel so she stood between the three Grants and the threat, Kara Danvers nailed the coffin shut and used her freeze breath—officially proving who she was.

Kara was only half paying attention to the fight she was currently in. Punching when needed, defending when attacked, flying around-doing everything she could to both protect the Grant's, and not harm the poor girl fighting her. This wasn't her fault, and Kara knew that. Even though Bizzaro endangered the people she cared about, Kara couldn't bring herself to hate her. It was Maxwell Lord who was behind this, and so it was him her anger was directed towards.

Alex came in the nick of time, using the blue Kryptonite on the fake alien. Thankfully, it was enough to knock her out. "Kara, are you okay?"

Suddenly Kara was aware she had let a few tears slip again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Take her back to the DEO and give her whatever help you can. I'll be there later."

Alex moved to question her sister, but then noticed Kara walking towards three prisoners—realization his Alex. Immediately Alex knew what this meant, so she allowed her sister the space she subtly asked or. Within three minutes the building was once more abandoned of government agents, leaving only Cat, Adam, and Carter Grant alone with a sad Supergirl.

"Kara you won! You saved us," Carter was incredibly excited. Then, as Kara leaned over him to untie him from the copper pole he was restrained to, his voice became confused. "Why are you sad?"

A small laugh escaped her before she could help it. "Because you all know my secret now."

"Why is that bad? I promise not to tell." A kind smile appeared on Kara's face at the simple comment. Carter was a good kid, she trusted him to keep his promise.

"I know you won't tell anyone Carter," replied Kara sincerely.

"Then why are you sad?"

It was Adam who spoke up. "Because she kept it q secret for a reason, to keep her safe."

"To keep everyone safe," corrected Kara. She looked up after untying Adam and let out a low, long breath. "Look at what happened today Carter. Bizzaro knew you three were a part of my life and used you. Your lives were in danger because you knew me."

"Kara,"

"Adam, I'm sorry. I should never have said yes to a date. This is all my fault. I had a great time," a genuine smile grew on her face again. "I'm so sorry."

Before Adam could respond, a strong male voice echoed around the room. "Miss Danvers, your identity is not something you can take lightly. Ever since you decided to save that plane—which exposed yourself—Kara Danvers has been irrelevant. Supergirl was born. I thought I made it clear that if Cat Grant ever finds out—"

"I know what you said."

Annoyed at the tone of Kara's voice, Hank Henshaw raised his voice, his frustration clear. "Your job at Cat Co. is over, our deal has been broken and I will hold you to your end of it."

"Director Henshaw," Kara matched his tone of voice, frustrated with all of this. "Do I have to remind you that Supergirl does not technically work for you?"

"Do I need to remind you, Miss Danvers, that there are multiple agencies out there who want to _force_ you to work with them and it is me who stands in their way?"

Kara glared at the man before her, trying _not_ to use her heat vision on him. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"See it as you wish, but I will hold you to our deal." For a moment the two glared at each other, silence screaming tension to all five bodies in the room. After a moment, it was Hank who broke the silence. "I expect you to report back to base within the house." With that he turned towards the exit and left, slamming the door behind him.

With renewed anger inside of her, there were no more tears in the young blonde's eyes.

"Kara," Adam hesitantly asked.

Setting her jaw, she turned around and looked at the three startled Grants before her. Carter, who looked confused and upset. Adam, who looked stunned and conflicted. And Cat, who looked excited and flabbergasted. It hit Kara that Cat Grant had barley spoken during this situation; which wasn't like her at all.

"Miss Grant," Kara said as calmly as she could manage. "You allowed me a normal life, a break from being a hero. That meant everything to me—having a chance to be normal, to be human. You have taught me so much, and motivated me when I lost my way. When it seemed like the world turned against Supergirl, you stood up for her—for me. Thank you." Taking a deep breath, Kara moved forward to release her now former boss. "You have a duty to both Cat Co. and the public to do your job. I completely understand that." Kara backed up and smiled at all three of them. "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry I endangered you all." Before another word was spoken, Kara flew away; leaving her normal life, and glasses, behind.

* * *

Anger. Pain. Annoyance. Numbness. Fear. All those feelings were fueling Kara's pacing. She had reported back to the DEO base as instructed, but she locked herself in the room of solace Alex had so graciously created for her.

She had just lost everything—again. Instead this time she's not seven losing her entire planet. Now she's all grown up losing the part of her life that not only kept her human, but also kept her sane. Pacing back and forth, Kara couldn't decide which was worse. Losing your planet, or being forced to remain on your planet with the life you love constantly mocking you. They both hurt she finally concluded, unable to decide which was worse.

Kara was surprised that her phone had service in this room. In the back of her right jeans pocket her cell phone buzzed. Out of reflex she grabbed it and saw Cat Grant had called her, three times.

Kara knew she should call back, but couldn't bring herself to do it. So instead she turned her phone off and turned the hologram of her mother on, searching for some comfort. Even though she knew her mother wasn't really there, the sound of her voice was calming. Kara kept the conversation light, afraid to say anything the hologram wouldn't have the answer to.

There was no way for her to know how long she had been inside the room, unless she left the room or turned her phone back on. To be honest, Kara couldn't bring herself to care. Sitting down against the wall, she closed her eyes and carried on the painfully simple conversation with her dead mother's reflection.

Eventually Alex came in. Henshaw could be heard in the background, but he made no move to enter the room. Alex sat next to her younger sister and wrapper her arm around Kara's shoulders. "I'm sorry you were forced into that, with _them_ there." In the next minute, Kara's head was resting on her sister's shoulder, crying for the life she just lost.

She felt like she was seven years old again, but she didn't care. Alex always made her feel better. Alex could always take the pain away. "Is this what sisters do," Kara remembers thinking all those years ago. It comforted her to know that over the years she had finally found the answer. "That's what _Alex_ does."

* * *

It had been four weeks since the Bizzaro incident. Four weeks since she last touched her phone. She was afraid of what awaited her once she turns it on. Besides. The DEO gave her an earpiece. It's easier to stay in touch while the capes on. Lately it feels like it's always on, but that's okay.

When she wasn't wearing the cape though, her thoughts were consumed with her old life at Cat Co. The thoughts pained her. Kara missed it. Missed seeing Winn and James every day, missed hearing "Kiera" more than "Kara". She missed it, all of it.

Kara couldn't even bring herself to look at anything Cat Co. related, afraid of whatever Cat wrote after the incident. Not like Kara had much time to do anyway, Supergirl had a job to do.

As if by fate there was an emergency. The screams for help snapping her out of her musings. Since the suit was already on, it didn't take long before Supergirl jumped through the open window and flew off towards the pleas for help. It smelt like a building was on fire, and the closer she got the easier it was to tell where exactly it was coming from. Cat Co. The fire was at Cat Co.

Quickly and efficiently Kara managed to put the raging fire out using her freeze breath. By the time she finished the National City fire department had already began evacuating people from the building. It took a quick second for Kara to use her X-Ray vision to see how many people remained inside. Twelve—and nine of them were fire fighters. Two Cat Co. employees were with them down on the fourth floor. All the other floors were void of bodies except, of course, the floor she used to work on.

As she flew towards the person Kara wondered if it would be Winn or James awaiting her—using the fire as an excuse to see if she was okay. The thought made her smile, she missed her friends. Who the hero hadn't expected to see sitting calmly at a desk was Cat Grant herself.

"If I knew a burning building would be what it took for you to stop ignoring me I would have caused a fire four weeks ago."

Surprised filled Kara, but one main question stood out in her mind. "Miss Grant, did you cause this fire?"

Cat spun around in her chair. "Don't be ridiculous Kiera, I would never burn my own building. The Daily Planet however…."

The small comment made Kara laugh. "The fumes aren't safe, you should really leave Miss Grant."

"Leave? When I finally have a chance to talk to you? Why would I do that?"

Kara exhaled harshly, "Miss Grant—"

"Kara why haven't you answered your phone?"

Kara couldn't help the small flinch she made at hearing _her_ name while wearing the suit, but the meaning behind the use of her real name did not escape her. The young hero wanted to do nothing more than to pick the women in front of her up and fly her to safety, but Kara _knew_ she owed Cat some answers. "I'm sorry Miss Grant, but I haven't checked my phone in a while."

"Keira," the use of the nickname helped calm Kara. She wondered if Cat had noticed her flinch or not. "Are you trying to tell me that you haven't checked your phone in four weeks?" Kara knew she must have made a face because Cat looked suddenly sad. "Have you bothered to pick up a Cat Co. magazine?" At the silence that followed Cat rolled her eyes, but Kara recognized the pain she was trying to hide. "Kara, do you really think that little of me?"

"What?" Kara was shocked," no! Miss Grant, I think very highly of you. Why would you think I didn't?"

As the two women made eye contact confused eyes met sad ones. "Why would you think I would tell the world who you are?"

Kara was taken aback. "Because you're "The Queen of Social Media"? It's literally your job to tell the world who I am."

Cat rolled her eyes and went to get a drink. "I do have a heart, contrary to popular belief. Besides, do you think I _want_ both of my sons to hate me?" Kara had no responds to that, the entire situation confusing her. "Besides, you managed to be my assistant for longer than anyone else. Supergirl or not—that's impressive. It's hard to find such good help these days."

"Miss Grant," the smoke in the room was calming down, the air easier to breathe. "The identity of Supergirl would make one hell of a story."

Without skipping a beat Cat Grant easily replied, "But if everyone knew _who_ she was it wouldn't be a mystery anymore. It would also put her life, and those who know Kara, in danger. Think of the backlash Cat Co. would get if we played a role in the fall of Supergirl."

A smile grew on the heroes face, letting the honesty in the other women's voice sink in. Kara had worked for this women long enough to be able to read between the lines. "So, you haven't told anyone? My identity, it's still a secret?"

"Kiera do keep up," there was a calming tone in her voice which was usually reserved for Adam and Carter. "No, your secret will not be found in any issues of Cat Co. I've been informed by my ten year old that that is no way to thank a hero."

"Thank you Miss Grant," was all Kara could say.

It was strange to see such a genuine smile on Cat's face, but Kara refused to point that out. "You remember my morning coffee order?"

Kara's smile immediately disappeared, and Cat's sooned followed. "Miss Grant, I can't come back to work for you." The statement sounded sad even to Kara's own ears.

"Well why not? Your identity is protected here."

Kara could feel the tears sting her eyes. "And I appreciate that, more than you know." She turned around and looked sadly towards her old desk. "I made a promise I wouldn't."

"Kiera please, to be a respected women you can't always take orders from men." A quick laugh filled the room courtesy of Cat Grant. "I mean, _you're_ Supergirl! You should take orders from no one."

"I gave my word, never to endanger humans." Kara looked back to her former boss. "Hank was right—the day I saved that plane, Kara Danvers stopped being important. Supergirl was born."

"Kara," the use of her name shifted the tension in the room from sad to serious. "That man is an idiot, and yes Supergirl is important—but so are you Kara. Don't ever let a man diminish your worth or make you feel as if you are not enough." The serious vibe was gone as Cat shrugged, the action reminding Kara of why so many people assumed Cat Grant didn't care, but they were oh so wrong. "Besides Kiera, I endanger myself every time I say a nasty thing about people."

Kara heard the firefighters approaching before Miss Grant, and knew Supergirl had mere moments to go before being caught chatting with Cat Grant. "Thank you Miss Grant, for not revealing who I am. But I can't come back."

"Kara Danvers," hearing her full, proper name from the other women was the only reason she hesitated before flying off. "I'll make sure Supergirl doesn't consume you, because I gave my word to protect the people who deserve it." The doors opened for the firefighters and in the next moment Supergirl was nowhere in sight.

* * *

The very next Monday Kara walked into Cat Co. feeling excited. The night before Henshaw relented and allowed her to return to work for Cat Grant if she wanted. At first, Kara declined. But Alex was tired of seeing her sister mope around faking smiles and slowly forgetting how to not be a hero. _"The world may need Supergirl, but I need Kara Danvers. Screw Henshaw, if you don't go back to work at Cat Co. I am going to stab with you with Kryptonite until you change your mind."_ Though Kara knew the threat was useless, the point was still appreciated.

Kara was late, not knowing she was going to get up at seven she and Alex stayed up late debating the pros and cons of returning to work. Cat Grant had already had her morning coffee, meeting, and Winn was out getting her lunch. So when Kara walked into the office she only carried her bag. Quickly putting it down at her desk before heading into her boss's office.

"I don't know what you did, but thank you Miss Grant."

Wearing her reading glass usually meant Cat was too busy for non-important business, but Kara figured that today of all day's she would take the risk. "Kiera, I don't know what you're talking about. But you're late and your time off is over. Go get the layouts from Mr. Olsen and bring them to me. Also, there was another weird smell in my personal elevator so fire whoever made it smell and get the janitors to clean it."

"Miss Grant, were you perhaps smelling fire?"

"Kiera, just because the idiots on the sixth floor tried to burn my building down does not mean that I will not have things run as usual.

A smile graced the young assistants face. "Yes Miss Grant".

As Kara was just about to leave her boss's office she was stopped by her boss's unusually quiet voice. "Kara, if anything ever comes up and you need to suddenly leave, I understand."

Kara turned around and looked at Cat Grant's face and saw pure genuine pride there. "Thank you Cat," the name sounded strange on her tongue, but the situation wasn't an assistant talking to her boss—it was a hero talking to the person who saved her sanity. After a moment she turned and walked off to do her job, more thankful than ever to be working as a human and not a hero.


End file.
